Usuário:Syaoran Uchiha
Obito, 280px|link= O Jinchūriki do Jūbi. YO! \o 280px|link= E bem-vindo ao meu perfil! Deixe uma mensagem no meu mural se você precisar de ajuda, eu o ajudarei no que puder. ' right|100px|link= A_identidade_de_Tobi_é_revelada.png|Obito Uchiha!|link=Obito Uchiha|linktext= Leia mais sobre o artigo deste Uchiha sobrevivente! Obito_e_Rin.png|História:|link=Obito_Uchiha#In.C3.ADcio_da_Vida|linktext= Saiba o que motivou Obito à ter rancor/ódio do Mundo Shinobi! Técnica_da_Onda_Caótica_de_Explosão.png|Jutsu de Obito Uchiha!|link=Jutsu de Obito Uchiha|linktext=Saiba mais sobre os Jutsu de Obito Uchiha! O_Dez-Caudas_Revivido.png|Arco Renascimento do Dez-Caudas!|link=Arco Renascimento do Dez-Caudas|linktext=Saiba o que está rolando no Arco Renascimento do Dez-Caudas! |Clã = |Chakra = |Kekkei Genkai = Mangekyō Sharingan |Bijū = Shinju (Formas) |Ocupação = Kumogakure |Afiliação = |Times = Time Minato |Classificação = Jinchūriki Nukenin Tipo Sensor |Parceiro = Deidara-senpai Madara-chan Zetsu-san |Traços Únicos = Pode absorver chakra |Amigos = Obito Uchiha Rafael Uchiha Joao G. Fwy Lukas Pessoa Dantas Marye-chan Rachin Killer Rikudou Naruto Deus do Novo Mundo; O Uchiha Mais Forte Samemaru Alice Morato Jefther Gabriel Uchiha Nikushimi |Músicas = ONE OK ROCK - Re:make ONE OK ROCK - Riot!! ONE OK ROCK - Liar ♥ ONE OK ROCK - LOST AND FOUND ONE OK ROCK - Mighty Long Fall ONE OK ROCK - Answer is Near ONE OK ROCK - Naihi Shinshō ONE OK ROCK - じぶんROCK Nobodyknows+ - Hero's Come Back!! DOES - Guren (Crimson Lotus) BoA - MASAYUME CHASING MC Guimê - País do Futebol SHUN - Never Change feat.Lyu:Lyu Three Days Grace - Pain |Jogos = Minecraft Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst Bully Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas |Playlist = ONE OK ROCK - じぶんROCK }} Administração 100px100px100px Olá, Pessoal e Leitores da Wiki Naruto, se tiverem algum tipo de dúvida ou uma sugestão para a Wiki, mandem uma mensagem para o meu Mural, eu os respondo assim que possível, podem também deixar uma mensagem no Mural dos outros administradores locais deste Wiki, dentre eles os administradores: Rafael Uchiha, Rachin Killer, Joao G., Uchiha Asau e Alice Morato. :Apesar de todos não começarmos muito bem, alguns usuários não gostam de procurar ajuda direta com os Administradores. Se este for seu caso, veja nossa '''Navegação de Políticas e Regras:' * Começando a Editar - ''Importantíssimo para quem está começando a editar * Políticas Gerais * Políticas dos Nomes * Políticas de Imagens * Políticas de Spoilers * Políticas dos Blogs Horário Geralmente você poderá me encontrar na Wiki todos os dias. Segunda à Sexta: 18:40 - 19:00 Segunda à Sexta: (depois que eu chego da escola) 23:30 - 03:00 da manhã (Eu edito de madrugada) Sábado e Domingo: O dia todo (Se eu não tiver nenhum compromisso) O Perito em 1080p Se você procura uma boa imagem do Anime Naruto, por favor fale comigo, posso lhe fornecer imagens até em 1080p/i, por favor, não desrespeitem as Políticas das Imagens, pois elas são a base dos conteúdos das Páginas, depois da Infobox. Resoluções recomendadas aqui na Wiki Naruto: 1920x1080p 1440x1080p 1280x720p 800x480p. (em uso moderado, sendo que será substituída por uma de melhor qualidade e resolução) Por favor, envie somente imagens em .png caso você queira enviar uma imagem em .jpg, fale comigo, eu lhe fornecerei uma com os requisitos necessários para o implemento da mesma em uma Página. Boa edição! Tarefas Curto Prazo Nenhuma por enquanto. Longo Prazo * Arrumar a Galeria de Melhores Momentos (Em andamento) * Arrumar as imagens, Infoboxes, links e revisões gerais nas páginas dos episódios (Em andamento) * Licenciar as imagens da Wiki Naruto (Em andamento) * Redirecionar e atualizar as páginas das Transformações da Natureza e Kekkei Genkai (Semi-Concluída) * Terminar o Arco Renascimento do Dez-Caudas (Em andamento) Mais de Syaoran Uchiha 600px